vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutie Honey (Re)
|-|Honey Kisaragi= |-|Office Lady Honey= |-|Hurricane Honey= |-|Cutie Honey= |-|Full power= Summary Honey Kisaragi (如月ハニー, Kisaragi Hanī) is the main protagonist of Re: Cutie Honey. Compared to earlier counterparts, she is given a completely different appearance and personality: she is a bit more "cutesy" than previous ones, as she has a ditzy but loving personality combined with a hot-blooded temper. However, she likes to get along with all kinds of people including the ones critical of her like Natsuko Aki, getting very hurt when she feels that is not wanted. As with all versions of Honey, her abilities are derived from the I-System that unlike other versions utilizes nanotechnology that allows her to create weapons, armor, and a large variety of disguises to use. As Cutie Honey, she is armed with a rapier called the Silver Fleurette, and a boomerang on her left forearm called the Honey Boomerang, along with high level acrobatics. The I-System however requires a lot of calories to use and when Honey is running low on power, her clothes start to deteriorate. She has to eat a large amount of food to regain her functions. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | 8-B | At least 7-B, possibly 6-C Name: Honey Kisaragi, Cutie Honey, Warrior of love Origin: Re: Cutie Honey Gender: Female Age: Unknown, designed to be Adolescence Classification: Android, Vigilante, Office Worker, Assistant Detective Powers and Abilities: |-|Honey Kisaragi= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nanite Manipulation (including Creation and Matter Manipulation), Elemental Manipulation (using the air molecules in the atmosphere), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Transmutation (Can change the shape of objects and living beings at will, including weapons), Regeneration, Shapeshifting (Able to take any form, limited only by her imagination, includes changing age at will, imitating any person and can create clothing as long as she has enough energy), Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3 & possibly 8; as long as even one single sub-atomic particle of her exists, the I-System completely restored not only Honey's body, but also her personality), Heat Aura, Light Generation (Honey Flash can give out a strong light that temporarily blind others, and even completely destroy weak opponents), Resistance to Assimilation (can unfuse with Sister Jill's fortress once reactivated), Transformation, Teleportation |-|Hurricane Honey=All from before, Acrobatics, Vehicular Mastery, Very high hand-to-hand combat skills, Weapon Mastery, Seduction, etc. |-|Cutie Honey=Same as before but stronger, Master Swordswoman, Boomerang and Polearm Proficiency, Duplication (Can create a multiple copies of her main body), Illusion Creation (Can create a projection of herself to distract the enemy), Berserk Mode (Сan significantly exceed her performance in a stressful situation, but it may lead to I-System shut down), Resistance to Technology Manipulation via Berserk Mode, Electromagnetic vibrating shock waves (with Honey Lightning Lancer which can negate Regeneration on those composed of nanites), Forcefield Creation (Can use her collar to create an energy shield), Regeneration (High), Scattering and Reforming (Can scatter into nanites and reassemble elsewhere, which can also be used for destructive purposes), Limited Invulnerability via willpower, Levitation (She can hover in the air via the I-System, when she has a sufficient amount of energy), Tornado Creation (Her attacks can create powerful gusts of wind), Anti-Gravity Manipulation (Her boots are strong enough to make her walk upwards on the wall of a building), Limited Durability Negation (Airborne Element Fixing Device allows Honey to freely manipulate the condition of any substance according to her own will), Fire Generation, Armor and Weapon Creation, Shield Construction, Rage Power (can replenish her power reserves when overcome with rage and become greatly stronger), Fusionism (can integrate with Sister Jill), Disintegration |-|I-System's full power=All of previous plus Explosion Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Able to control an explosion of sufficient power to destroy a major city), Energy Absorption (Has the ability to absorb excess energy), High Resistance to radiation and temperatures (Able to withstand a nuclear explosion), Technology Manipulation (Able to manage all networks on the planet by using the I-System to its limit), BFR via Remote Teleportation Attack Potency: Wall level | Large Building level (Easily dispatched Destroyer Panther who can knock out buildings, one-shotted Scope Panther and Doctor Panther who are at comparable level''Volume Heaven'') | City Block level (Defeated Gold Claw who's destruction caused several large explosions of similar caliber, destroyed portions of the city in her fight with Scarlet ClawVolume Earth, is at least 4 times stronger than previous, gets higher when enraged), can ignore conventional durability with her electromagnetically charged weapons and nanites | At least City level, possibly Island level (By pushing the I-System to its limit can control the world's nuclear weapon arsenal), can ignore conventional durability in lots of ways Speed: Subsonic with vehicles | Supersonic+ (Intercepted a missile with her bike) | [[User blog:Cooltaff12/Cutie Honey Slices Missiles (Re)|At least Hypersonic+]] (Cuts through dozens of missiles in midair) | [[User blog:Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan/Stopping a nuclear explosion|At least Massively Hypersonic, likely Relativistic]] reactions speed (Prevented nuclear harm to Natsuko and all the kidnapped victims at ground zero''Volume Human'') Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | At least Class 10 (Held back Black Claws's Black Tornado attack) | Unknown, possibly much higher Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class | City Block Class (Cleaved right through Cobalt Claw with a created gauntlet) | At least City Class, possibly much higher Durability: Wall level | Large Building level | City Block level (Tanked Black Claw's powered up attack while being low energy), Regeneration, Absorption, Transmutation and Disintegration makes her very hard to kill | At least City level (Withstoond a point blank nuclear explosion), possibly much higher. Regeneration, Absorption, Transmutation and Disintegration makes her very hard to kill Stamina: Normal | High | Very high (Can fight even with a minimal amount of energy) | Extremely high (Her Nanomachines repair her at a subatomic level, and constantly propagate) Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, Extended Melee Range and higher with various weapons | Extended Melee Range, Dozens of meters with her strongest attack | Planetary by controlling the world's nuclear weapon arsenal via the I-System at its limit Standard Equipment: * I-System: The Imaginary Induction System substantiates the heart via nanomachines that allows her to create weapons, armor, and a large variety of disguises to use and disassembles matter at the sub-atomic level then reconstructs it as a collection of nanomachines via the I-System. Honey is powered by this nanotechnology device, which is able to convert matter and can control energy, sufficient to destroy the population of a large city. * Silver Fleurette: A melee weapon which its overall appearance depicted as a type of broadsword that Honey Kisaragi uses in her Cutie Honey form for close combat and is her primary weapon. The sword is very powerful and is able to cut through enemies and obstacles without damaging or breaking the blade. * Honey Boomerang: A colored silver with a pink heart item that Honey Kisaragi's Cutie Honey form has on her left arm. She uses it to attack enemies from a distance, mostly to distract or disarm them. It is also able to snatch items from an enemy. * Anti-gravity boots: Boots that are strong enough to make her walk upwards on a wall or upside down on a ceiling. * Others: Motorcycle (Hurricane Honey), scalpel and needle (Nurse Honey), broom (Oldwoman Honey), light stand (Assistant Director Honey), baton (Policewoman Honey), sword, armor, shield and gauntlet (Armor Knight Honey), guns and artillery shells (Panther Honey), towel (Towel Honey) Intelligence: Gifted with uncountable skills, very inventive and quick-witted in battle Weaknesses: Ditzy, requires regular meals to keep a sufficient amount of energy for use the I-System, will start to detransform back to base if she's running out of energy, the I-System runs the risk of going out of control under extreme stress or emotional situations, anti-nanomachines Feats: Show/Hide Strength * Knocked Scope Panther through the roof with such force. * Tossed Doctor Panther and several Panther combatants at once. * Busted through a wall on her bike. Speed * Dodged a thrown vehicle and avoided getting shot. * Deflected bullets which seemed pretty slow from her perspective. * Dodged Gold Claw and switch forms at the same time at this speed. * Dodged Black Beam, Black Claw's supersonic sound wave beam. Durability * Was at the focus of an attack that fragmented most of the police headquarters and didn't receive a scratch. * Instantly created shields to defend. * Deflected missiles with her breasts. Misc. * Absorbed Scarlet Claw's energy attack and converted into a lightning lancer, then disintegrated her with it. * Atomized two large hands grabbing her, being resistant to any sort of physical restraint. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Honey Flash: Honey Kisaragi's henshin allowing her to change appearance to any form she wants. It also allows her to teleport, emit a blinding flash of light and tap into the full power of the I-System. * Honey Boomerang: Item that Honey Kisaragi's Cutey Honey form has on her left arm and mainly used to distract enemies. She uses it also to attack enemies from a distance, mostly to disarm them. * Honey Typhoon: Creates a tornado by rotating the Silver Fleurette at high speeds and can blow opponents off their feet. ** Honey Spiral Typhoon: Creates a tornado but is used to restrain enemies. ** Honey Tornado: Guards against an enemy attack by creating a tornado but cannot be used for very long as it uses a lot of energy. * Silver Fleurette Lightning Shower: Thrusts the Silver Fleurette multiple times at high speed. * Honey Shining: Honey used the I-System to create a wall of shields that block oncoming attacks. * Honey Mirage: Honey creates illusionary copies of herself to confuse her opponents. * Honey Lightning Lancer: Honey transforms the Silver Fleurette into an electromagnetically charged lance which can destroy the nanites of a Panther Claw agent's body Key: Honey Kisaragi/OL Honey | Hurricane Honey | Cutie Honey | Pushing the I-System to its limit Note: This profile covers the "Re:" version of Cutie Honey, and not to be confused with Cure Honey from HCPC. Explanations The Airborne Element Fixing Device's main function is to manipulate existing matter and change it into new forms. Honey commonly uses the air molecules in the atmosphere to fuse them together to create something simple like a rapier or as complex as a motorcycle. The device can also change Honey's appearance to any form she wants, whether it is her clothing, hair or eye color, skin, body size and physique, and in some rare cases, age. Gallery File:Kisaragihoneydesign6lf_zps8af484b7.png File:Recutiehoney006.jpg File:Recutiehoney005.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Cutie Honey Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Toei Animation Category:Gainax Category:Absorption Users Category:Adults Category:Air Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Bikers Category:Boomerang Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Cosplayers Category:Cyborgs Category:Detectives Category:Nurses Category:Duplication Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Heroes Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Androids Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Lance Users Category:Light Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:OVA Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Users Category:Technology Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Transmutation Users Category:Element Users Category:Age Users Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Shield Users Category:Needle Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapons Category:Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Heat Users Category:Aura Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Fire Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Armor Users Category:Wing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acrobats Category:Musicians Category:Technopaths Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6